Episode 8392 (23rd May 2014)
Plot Carla pushes a reluctant Peter into a viewing of the house she is interested in. Owen gets a fortnight's work tarmacking in Aberdeen. Anna isn't happy he'll be away but has no choice but to sound pleased. Kirk begs Fiz and Tyrone to drop the charges against Maria but they refuses to listen to his reasons. Izzy invites Tina round tomorrow for Jake's first birthday. Leanne reluctantly agrees to go to Alton Towers for half-term with Nick and Simon. Carla starts to have mild stomach pains. Tracy hands out invitations to her and Rob's engagement party which no one is interested in until they hear that it's a free bar. Under Rob's watchful eye, Peter gives Tina his credit card and pin number to get tickets for them to undertake their journey away from Weatherfield. Sharif tells a despondent Kal to follow his heart regarding Leanne. In the Rovers, Rob notices Tina’s pen is from the hotel where he saw Peter the previous week; the penny drops about their affair. Kirk’s worried when he cannot rouse Maria and he calls on Audrey and Jason to help break in but they find that she has merely been in the bath. Tracy tells Tony she wants in on the dodgy deal without Rob being involved. Rob meanwhile confronts Peter with the pen and his knowledge of the affair. Taking Sharif's advice, Kal calls round to see Leanne. Carla's stomach pains get worse. Peter gives Rob a robust defence of himself and tells his brother-in-law he's an idiot. Rob storms off to see what Carla thinks of his findings... Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Drayman - David Galbraith Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob realises Tina and Peter are having an affair; Kirk worries when he cannot get hold of Maria and tries to break into her flat; and Carla experiences stomach pains. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,320,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Izzy Armstrong (to Sally Webster): "You just meant to be patronising - it's your modus operandi." Category:2014 episodes